


I Wanna Scream "I Love You" From the Top of My Lungs

by elfofthedarkside



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Engagement Announcement, Established Relationship, Fluffy first chapter, Folie à Deux 10th anniversary, I have a lot of feelings, M/M, Mania Era, Smutty second chapter, i'm sorry but those lyrics have endless fluff possibilities, rip "old" patrick stump, rip joe and andy's sanity, the (shipped) gold standard - fall out boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofthedarkside/pseuds/elfofthedarkside
Summary: "Fall Out Boy's special one-night-only concert in celebration of the tenth anniversary of their final pre-hiatus album turned out to be a roaring success, due in part to lead singer Patrick Stump's shocking twist at the end of the performance. In the beginning, he seemed a bit nervous onstage, but as the concert continued it was revealed exactly why..."Patrick has two problems: 1) the last time they performed some of these songs it didn't go down so well and 2) as a rock star it'll be hard to complete this concert without people noticing the new engagement ring on his hand.





	I Wanna Scream "I Love You" From the Top of My Lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Been turning this idea over in my head for a while now, but it's finally typed out! ...well, most of it. I wanted this to be a oneshot, but as I went on to the smut it seemed like that ending was a little too cracky and over the top. So I cut it. But like... I'm still gonna post it. As a second chapter. Soon. It involves some dressing room blowjobs, a back-and-forth involving a cardigan, and mouthwash. I've just gotta, y'know, finish it. But for now, here's some fluff!

Patrick tried to smile at his reflection. His reflection grimaced back. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath (which was a feat of its own considering the circumstances) before forcing his smile wider. More believable. He opened his eyes.

The tear tracks on his cheeks really didn’t help with the illusion.

He felt something in his chest collapse, and his expression fell back into the terrified one of before. He cursed at the mirror, at himself, as the thoughts from earlier took over his rational brain once again.

_ Can’t, can’t, can’t do it, no, too much, can’t do it, don’t make me- _

“Trick?”

Patrick lifted his head to glance at the closed door of the dressing room bathroom. “Y- yeah?”

“You’ve been in there for a while. You okay?”

“No,” he muttered, praying that Pete hadn’t heard.

“Let me in?”

Patrick released the edge of the sink from his vise-like grip, opening the door. Pete was barely in the doorway before he took in Patrick’s state. “Trick?”

“I can’t do it, Pete,” Patrick whimpered as best as he could through his rapidly-quickening breaths.

“Whoa, whoa.” Pete wrapped his arms around the younger man without bothering to ask for permission. “Panic attack?” Patrick nodded. “Okay. That’s okay. You’re gonna be fine.” Pete rubbed his back in small circles, holding him tight. Patrick couldn’t make his arms reach up and hug Pete back; the best he could do was bury his face in the crook of Pete’s neck. His shoulders shook with each gasp for air, tears returning and wetting Pete’s shirt. Pete didn’t let go until Patrick could take deep breaths without any hitches.

“Th- thanks.”

Pete let him pull away, but kept a comforting grip on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

“I just…” That cold feeling sunk into the pit of Patrick’s stomach again. “What if- what if it happens again? They- they hated it last time; they just- they just showed up to heckle and I- I can’t- not again-”

“Hey.” Pete’s grip tightened, and Patrick felt compelled to meet his gaze. “Things have changed. It’s been ten years. The people who hated it back then have either given up on us and wouldn’t waste money on a ticket, or they’ve grown to appreciate it.” He smiled encouragingly. “I’ve seen the Tumblr posts. People really do like it. They’ll love it tonight.”

Patrick nodded slowly, even though he still didn’t quite believe it. He nervously tugged at his bangs before adjusting his hat.

“Was that the only thing that was bothering you?” Pete asked. Damn him for knowing Patrick so well.

“No…” Patrick’s gaze trailed down to his left hand--specifically the ring glinting in the crappy light of the bathroom. Pete saw where he was looking, and sighed softly.

“You’re not ready?”

“I just…” Patrick grimaced. “It’s…  _ us. _ And- and I don’t… I’m not sure I want people to know we’re…”

“Engaged?” Patrick shuddered at the word. “Geez. Do you not want to marry me?”

“No!” Patrick looked terrified. “No, no. I- I do. M- more than anything.”

“So what’s the problem?” Pete, as much as he tried, clearly didn’t understand at all.

“I… I really love you, Pete. I’m just scared that…” Patrick swallowed. “If I share you, you’ll get taken away from me.”

“Patrick,” Pete began.

“I know, I know.” Patrick shook his head. “It’s stupid. And selfish.”

“Patrick.” Pete curled a hand under Patrick’s chin and urged him to meet his eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve stuck around for nearly 17 years. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

Patrick hated himself for still doubting his now-fiancé . “Promise?” He murmured. He half-expected Pete to laugh, but he didn’t. He just pulled him close again and kissed him.

“Promise,” Pete said with a smile after he pulled away. Patrick’s mind was racing now, but now the thoughts were more positive.

“It’s probably better to announce it ourselves instead of waiting for the media to expose us,” he mused. Pete laughed at that.

“Infinitely better.” He reached over and turned the sink’s water on. “Here. You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I have been,” Patrick retorted as he splashed the cold water on his face. After drying himself off with the hand towel, he asked, “Better?”

“Better.” Pete took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. “C’mon, we’ve got about 15 minutes until we go on.”

As they exited the bathroom, Patrick felt something else settle in his stomach. “Pete…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m about to do something crazy.”

Pete looked him up and down, a grin playing at his lips. “If you’re wanting me to talk you out of it, you are  _ really _ forgetting who you’re talking to.”

“I just don’t want you to freak out.” Patrick took a deep breath. “No, I’m asking to borrow some of your ‘fuck the consequences’ attitude.”

“Take it all, dude. I don’t think this band needs  _ two _ impulsive idiots.” Pete slapped him on the back.

“Thanks.” Patrick shook his head to clear it, then called out, “Hey, Andy? Joe?”

“Yeah?” The curly-haired guitarist peeked out from around the corner. Andy looked up from whatever he had been looking at on his phone.

“Um… I need to add a little change to the set.”

“Change?” Joe stared at him incredulously. “Dude, we’re about to go on.”

“I- I know.” Patrick was about to just say  _ forget it _ when Pete squeezed his hand. He swallowed his doubts, nodding. “Do you think we could move  _ The (Shipped) Gold Standard _ to the end?”

“Dare I ask why?” Andy ventured.

“He’s doing something crazy,” Pete explained. Andy just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, so he’s pulling a Pete.”

“I knew it was a bad idea to let you two date,” Joe added.

“Please?” Patrick was sure if he wasn’t so excited about this idea he would have fainted by now. “It’s important.”

Joe shrugged. “If it’s just the one song…”

“Just the one,” Patrick confirmed.

Andy sighed. “I’ll make a note of it.”

“I guess I can run and try to catch the tech guys,” Joe said. He actually looked kind of happy for a chance to escape backstage.

“Thank you!” Patrick called after him.

As Andy went back to his own things, Pete pulled Patrick to the side. “So… care to tell me what this crazy thing is?”

Patrick nodded slowly. “I’m only telling you because I don’t want you freaking out onstage.” He paused, reaching up to grab Pete’s jaw and pulling his head to the side. “Will this distract you from playing?”

“Uh…” Pete had a gleam in his eye. “No. But that’s not gonna be the craziest thing happening, is it?”

“Not exactly…”

After he explained, Pete was practically bouncing with excitement. “Holy shit. That is crazy. Well, for you, at least.”

“Fuck off.” Patrick punched his shoulder lightly.

“You sure about this? I mean, earlier you were pretty freaked out.”

Patrick laughed nervously. “I’d like to say I’m not. It would be so much easier. My heart feels like it’s  _ literally _ going to break a rib or two if it doesn’t slow down.” He smiled up at Pete. “But I think I’m really ready now.”

\---

Patrick was pretty fucking proud of himself for making it this far. It was the last song of the set:  _ The (Shipped) Gold Standard _ , as requested. And the crowd really seemed to like it.

_ “ _ _ Tell that boy I leave you alone/Like a storm, I'll turn my love/Suprah and the profit are both in the business of souls...” _ He belted the bridge like his life depended on it, unable to stop the slightly manic smile from spreading across his features as he crossed the stage to stand next to Pete.

_ Here we go. _

_ “I wanna scream ‘I love you’ from the top of lungs,” _ he sang, meeting Pete’s eyes in a not-so-subtle way that made some people in the crowd shriek. He hadn’t quite thought this whole thing through, but the last-minute lyric changes rolled off his tongue easily.  _ “...I was so afraid that someone else would hear me.” _

He let go of his guitar in favor of reaching over and grabbing Pete’s jaw, making sure that the gold band on his ring finger caught the lights of the stage.  _ “Whoa, I wanna scream ‘I love you’ from the top of my lungs.” _ Patrick pulled Pete so his head was tilted towards him. He swallowed his fear one last time, and moved ever closer.  _ “I’m finally not afraid that someone else will hear me…” _

His lips met Pete’s in a kiss that he knew couldn’t have been longer than two beats, but still felt like a blissful eternity. Something about kissing Pete,  _ his  _ Pete, _ onstage, _ filled him with a strange courage. As he launched back into the final chorus to the screams and surprised gasps of the crowd, he felt invincible.

Maybe that’s why, after the last  _ “get, get, get, get, get out now,” _ he pulled his fedora off with a flourish, wound up, and send it flying over the heads of the crowd like a black fabric frisbee.

He ran a hand through his sweat-drenched and now fully exposed hair, laughing giddily as Pete bid goodnight to the crowd. After they all had set down their instruments and were about to head offstage, Pete pulled him into another hug. This one led to another kiss, which led to another holler of excitement from the fans. Finally, Patrick managed to pull away and drag himself and Pete off the stage.

\---

“That was…” Pete panted, grinning just as widely as Patrick.

“Crazy?” He finished.

“Yeah.” Pete laughed. “The good kind.”

“Hey, guys,” one of the people in charge of the venue poked his head into their dressing room. “Get ready however you need to, because you’ve got the meet-and-greet in 28 minutes.”

Pete gave the guy a thumbs-up, and he left. Patrick groaned. “Oh, shit. I forgot.”

Pete’s expression morphed into a mock-empathetic grimace. “And you just lost your hat, too.”

Patrick shrugged. “Eh.”

“‘Eh?’” Pete blinked. “What do you mean, ‘eh’?”

“I mean, I don’t think I need it.” Patrick grinned.

“Wow.” Pete ruffled his hair before shucking his jacket and tossing it onto the couch. “I’m proud of you, Pattycakes.”

Patrick’s grin suddenly turned mischievous. “I might not need the hat… but I can think of something else I need. Right. Now.”

“Now?” Pete glanced at his watch. “28… Well, mayb- mmph!”

Pete’s words were cut off by Patrick pressing their lips together once again. “Round down to 20 for preparation,” Patrick muttered. “That leaves ten for you and ten for me.”

“Ten?” Pete raised an eyebrow.

“I could try for twice in fifteen,” Patrick winked.

“Yeah, good luck with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> God I just want my boys to be happy. I promise I'll work as hard as I can on the (completely optional) second chapter, but without my normal means it's been tough to write that shit recently.
> 
> Anyways, I hope that was cute enough to sate the not-disgusting part of the bandom. For the rest... patience.


End file.
